Betrayal
by Bloody Tormenter
Summary: Song Fic on Eamon Fck it i don't want you back, Kair cheated on Davis with T.K....see what happens...Only rated p-g 13 cause of the cursing...other than that it's fine...


See, I dont know why I liked you so much I gave you all, of my trust I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now Fuck the presents might as well throw em out Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Davis's eye grew wide with disbelief. "Kari what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Kari rolled over from the bed that T.K. and her were in. "This isn't what it seems Davis! T.K. was just coming over to help me study! And- I don't know what happen afterwards! I swear this to you Davis, I love you! I would never hurt you intentionally!! Please forgive me!!"  
  
"FORGIVE YOU! YOU JUST SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!! HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU!! YOU DAMN HOE!! HOW MANY TIMES HAS THIS HAPPENED?''  
  
"3 or 4" T.K. said out-loud, Kari slapped him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DAMNED...AHHH!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL LOVE!! WE WERE PLANNING ON GETTING MARRIED KARI!! NOW YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH T.K.!!! 4 TIMES!!"  
  
Kari gave Davis a hard look as if to say, I'm sorry, but he ignored that looked. Davis was in a state of shock and at the same time disguist. lowered his head, "I thought you were better than the others Kari, I thought we had a future. I guess I was wrong your just like Mimi, a slut. maybe you should go join her as a hooker on the street."  
  
"Davis don't say that! We can get through this, you'll see! We'll be okay! We can get through it, just trust me!"  
  
"I use to trust you, that was a big mistake!"  
  
You thought, you could Keep this shit from me, yeah Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story Ya played me, ya even gave him head Now ya askin for me back Ya just another act, look elsewhere Cuz ya done with me  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now Fuck the presents might as well throw em out Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
"Davis come on!"  
  
"Come on, you've been sleeping around with my best friend!!"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"How long were you going to hide this from me?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you, I really did, it's just I loved you so much! But I didn't think you loved me the same way!"  
  
"WHAT? Kari, you know i'd give my heart and sould for you, BUT YOUR SLEEPING IN THE BED WITH T.K. RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Kari looked over and realized T.K. was still there lying naked next to her."Davis, I'm sorry, please don't leave me! Your all i have and will ever need! I can't see my life without you in it! Don't do this Davis, don't go!"  
  
"Kari, everything i've ever said to you, everything we've ever done together, anything i have ever given you, and every time i've said 'I love you'...Are all worthless because were through!" He threw the braclet that Kari gave him for his eighteenth birthday down on the floor.  
  
Ya questioned, did I care You could ask anyone, I even said Ya were my great one Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad. It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now Fuck the presents might as well throw em out Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
"No Davis, *She grabbed his wrists*, please don't do this! I love you!"  
  
"Love wasn't enough for us!" Davis walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He took a second to comprehend what had just taken place before he fell to his knees and began to weep. "Shit!" He thought out-loud. "I loved her, and she just ripped my heart apart!" Ken walked by..  
  
"Davis.."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"You found out about Kari didn't you, *Davis looked up*, I'm sorry I should have told you, but I knew you would be upset, and T.K. kept saynig he would tell you." Davis's head sank into his arms, "I know how much you loved her, it's okay, you'll be fine in the end."  
  
"But Ken, Kari meant everything to me, I thought it was true love! How could I have seen that it would end like this?"  
  
"You couldn't have, Davis you'll be okay."  
  
Ken put his hand on Davis's shoulder, he looked up. Ken gave Davis a grin as Davis returned one.  
  
"Give it time Davis, the road to recover is hard but in the end you'll see...you'll be okay..." 


End file.
